Carry on Dancing
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: Syaoran suffers from split personalities. Sakura sees it as this: Wolf and Syaoran. Two completely different personalities yet replicas in looks. What does Sakura do when she experiences both but doesn't know they are the same?
1. The Moonlight

Carry on Dancing

A/N this is my new story based from the song Carry on Dancing by Savage Garden. Oh and something's are OOC like Sakura is a bit older than Syaoran and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song it is based off of belongs to Savage Garden but is a very nice song and I suggest some of you listen to it. But other than that everything here is mine!

Chapter 1: The Moonlight

Sakura sighed as she looked at the person sitting across from her. She was going to kill Tomoyo later for setting her up on another one of these dates. She glanced over at the girl sitting beside her who was also uncomfortable with the person she was sitting across from.

Tomoyo had this obsession with blind dates. She was desperate to find her soul mate out there and was scared that at the age of twenty-five and never having a relationship that turned out, she was going to die an old maid.

Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't bad looking, with her long ebony coloured hair and amethyst eyes, she just never had good luck with men and constantly put herself in a singles ad hoping to meet someone, and of course always dragged her along too so she wouldn't have to face him alone. This meant that they always ended up double dating with strangers.

She looked over at the date she was stuck with for the evening. He was short, balding for his young age…which was supposedly two years older then her, and had beady eyes that crept her out beyond belief. Tomoyo's wasn't much better. He was taller…she'd give him that, had more hair but it was all over the place and greasy, over weight, and wore thick glasses. Now usually she wasn't one to judge people by appearances, she believed personality was the key to the heart. Anyone who had a great personality and could make her laugh was enough and she wouldn't even care about age…well unless he was fifty or something because the thought of sleeping with a grandpa until she was the same age as him kind of grossed her out, anyways she was getting off topic. The point was, they had no personality!

They had bored her from the very beginning of the date. They had no manners, chewed with their mouths open, made the worst jokes, and checked out every female that walked by. She could tell Tomoyo wanted to leave but was too polite to leave the date. Well Tomoyo maybe polite and stay through the whole date, but she didn't care, she wanted out. Even if Tomoyo was her best friend, if it meant leaving…what was his name? Youki? Yuko? Oh wait! She remembered now! Yukio! If it meant leaving Yukio, she would leave her there alone. It was her fault they were there in the first place so she should have to suffer the consequences.

"So the cat said-" Tomoyo's date who she thought was named Kai or something around there said before she interrupted.

"Oh look at the time!" she exclaimed looking at her watch for more affect. "I have to head home! I need to do something to prepare for work tomorrow! I have to leave. Nice meeting you two! Bye!"

She grabbed her coat and purse and bolted for the door.

"Wait Sakura!" called Tomoyo from her seat hoping desperately that she was going to come back. But Sakura was already gone before she could hear her call her.

"Where was I with my joke?" Kai asked thinking hard for a minute. "Oh yes now I remember!"

Tomoyo held in a grimace as he continued to tell his joke she did not want to hear. She was going to kill Sakura for bailing and leaving her alone with these two men, that was a promise.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sighed happily as she made it out of the restaurant in one piece. She had a feeling Tomoyo was going to kill her later but right now she couldn't really care. All she cared about right now was being away from…oh she forgot his name again! Oh well, wasn't like she planned on seeing him ever again.

She felt herself shiver from the cold of the evening air and slipped on her jacket, she was in such a hurry to get out of the restaurant that she didn't even bother to put it on. Once the jacket was on and she felt herself warm up a bit, she started to walk. She decided to take a walk through the park near by. The walk would probably calm her down from just getting out of there.

She arrived at the park and looked up at the sky and saw the moon shinning bright basking the park in its light. She then started to look around at her surroundings. The park had a giant penguin in the centre, swings, and had plenty of trees. She had always loved this park. She found it peaceful.

Just as she thought about the park being peaceful, the peace was broken. A young man came running through with a young woman chasing after him. The man was laughing while the woman seemed furious.

"Get back here Wolf!" she screamed so loud it made Sakura wince.

The man she assumed was named Wolf just continued to laugh as he ran some more.

"What kind of a name is Wolf anyways?" Sakura muttered under her breath. "Did his parents want to name their kids after animals or something? Does he have a sister named Cheetah?" she held herself from laughing at her little joke. It was cruel to make fun of people's names.

The two ran out of the park and Sakura could still hear the girl's shouts all the way from down the street.

She sighed happily that the noisemakers were gone and sat down on a bench enjoying the silence around her. She hung her head down low; she couldn't believe she was complaining about some noise. "I must really be starting to get old," she whispered to herself. "I'm starting to sound like an old granny. Maybe Tomoyo's right. Maybe I do need to find a man before I get too old…"

"Hey," a voice spoke making her snap her head up and look at who was speaking to her.

"Hi," she said quietly to the man in front of her. It was the man that was being chased by the other girl earlier. "Weren't you just getting chased by that girl a few seconds ago?"

The man then started to laugh again and she knew it was he because it sounded the exact same as the man that was being chased. She got a chance to look at him. Chestnut coloured hair that was unruly but looked good on him, amber eyes that were glittering from his laughter, about 6'2 and a handsome face. He must have been younger than her though; he didn't look like he was the same age as she was.

"Yeah that was me," he said in a husky voice. "I gave Miho the slip, she'll be running in circles for a while screaming at nothing."

"So why are you back here?" Sakura asked. "She might decide to retrace her steps."

"I remembered a beautiful lady her in the park when I passed through, but I never got a chance to talk to her because of Miho," he said while smirking at her looking her up and down.

Sakura blushed at what he was doing but simply said, "Who is this beautiful lady you saw?"

"The one I'm talking to right now," he answered.

"What are you talking about? I'm not beautiful," Sakura said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "What game are you trying to play?"

"Just this," he replied and grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sakura was so shocked at what happened that she gasped causing her mouth to open and he slipped his tongue in making it more passionate.

She got so caught up in the moment that she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck while his moved down to her waist. Eventually he pulled away because they needed air and Sakura was brought back to reality of what was happening and pulled her arms back from around his neck. She moved out of his hold and started to back away.

"I need to go," she stuttered out and began to run away, but not before she heard him call out to her.

"My friends call me Wolf! What about you?"

"Sakura!" she called and ran away from the park and him. She needed to get back to her apartment anyways.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next day Sakura was at work. She was the Literature teacher in the local university. She was sitting down at her desk waiting for the students to pile in. Class was going to start soon and the students were almost all there.

It was time to start and right when she was about to start the class, the head master came in.

"Kinomoto-sensei?" he asked trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at the older man.

"You have a new addition to your class. He's from Hong Kong," he stated as the students started looking over at the door to get a glimpse of the new student.

"Okay, well bring him in," Sakura smiled.

In walked a boy with chestnut coloured hair that was unruly but looked good on him, amber eyes that held nervousness and about 6'2 in height with a handsome face. Sakura's breath almost caught in her throat. 'It couldn't be could it?' she thought to herself. 'It couldn't be Wolf…'

"Kinomoto-sensei this is your new student Syaoran Li," the head master announced.

Sakura just stared at the boy that was standing in front of her class. She couldn't stop staring at him! He looked exactly like the boy she had kissed last night, but according to the head master, he wasn't the same person. She continued to stare and she knew that Li had noticed her staring at him and was probably making him uncomfortable.

"Kinomoto-sensei? Are you even listening to me?" the head master snapped angrily at her.

"What?" Sakura asked dazed.

The head master grumbled angrily and said, "I asked you if you were okay with a new student."

"Yes, yes it's fine," Sakura, said quickly. The head master nodded and left the room leaving Syaoran standing up at the front alone looking uncomfortable.

"Have a seat anywhere that's empty Li," Sakura said smiling lightly. He nodded and took an available seat closest to him.

"Open your books to page 135 and read," Sakura said pulling out her book and finding the correct page. Everyone did as commanded.

After class Sakura sighed tiredly and waited for everyone to clear out so she could get a cup of coffee. Coffee was the one thing she couldn't live without. She didn't know what she would do without it in the morning. She started to go into daydreams of coffee when she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Kinomoto-sensei?" he voice asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Sakura said snapping out of her thoughts and turned to see Li standing there looking nervous. "What is it Li?"

"I was just wondering," he said looking into her green eyes. "Why were you staring at me when I first came into the class earlier?"

Sakura was shocked at his question but answered him, "Oh think nothing of that, I just thought you were someone else for a minute. You looked like someone I know and I was just staring because for a minute I thought you were him."

"Oh, okay than," Syaoran said with a nod. "I was just curious."

"That's okay," Sakura laughed. "If my teacher started staring at me for no reason I would be curious too. Now you better get going."

"Right, see you Kinomoto-sensei," Syaoran called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

After he was gone Sakura sighed tiredly, "He's like an exact replica of Wolf…"

Sakura gathered her things because she didn't have any more classes to teach that day and headed to get some coffee. While she was getting her coffee, Tomoyo popped up.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me last night Sakura Kinomoto!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It was your fault we were there in the first place," Sakura said calmly filling her coffee cup. "I figured that I didn't need to be there since it was really you who wanted the date so I could leave if I wanted too."

"But you left me alone with them and I had to hear cat jokes over and over again! Then they got into a burping contest and everyone in the restaurant started to look at us! I was dieing! You have no idea how much I needed you there!" Tomoyo cried.

"Ouch," Sakura said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're not kidding!" Tomoyo yelled.

"So did you come here to yell at me about bailing on you or are you here to talk about something else?" Sakura asked.

"Well now that you mention it…" Tomoyo trailed off. "I have another blind date tonight!"

"And?" Sakura asked taking another sip of coffee.

"And you're coming too!" Tomoyo exclaimed, more like ordered.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted almost choking on her coffee. "How many times do I have to tell you I hate those blind dates? I bail every single one you put me on! I can meet someone on my own."

"But Sakura!" Tomoyo whined. "I'm not going to be young forever! I need to find someone before I become an old maid! I need to find someone before I turn thirty!"

"You're twenty-five! You have plenty of time," Sakura stated.

"No you have plenty of time! You're only twenty-four!" Tomoyo stated.

"That's only one year younger then you," Sakura retorted.

"A year makes a big difference in the dating world Sakura. Please can you just do this for me?" Tomoyo asked begging her ready to go onto her hands and knees.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed.

"Just hurry up and say yes! I need to get back to my class!" Tomoyo snapped. She was the art teacher at the university.

"Fine," Sakura said defeated. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled when she agreed. "But if he's a dud don't blame me if I bail."

"Okay, deal." Tomoyo said happily. "This could be The One for me Sakura! Maybe you too!"

"Whatever…" Sakura grumbled taking another drink of coffee as Tomoyo skipped away happily to her class. "Another night of hell."

TBC

A/N okay so this is a little different from my other stories but I got this idea in my head and I just had to type it out. I hope you all like it, I'm just trying it out and if nobody likes it then I'll get rid of it. It was just a practise. So if you liked it, read and review! Ciao!


	2. Shines down intersteller beams

Carry on Dancing

A/N Well here's the second chapter that I hope you all like. I guess I'll be keeping it up since it looks like you all like it. Anyways I hope you like this chaper and I hope it explains a little more about Syaoran and Wolf for you. Here are some answers to reviews I got.

FlowerLover: I can't really say what the difference between Wolf and Syaoran is…but you should be able to tell when he's Wolf and when he's Syaoran. The whole point of the story is that he's practically two different people.

yukyungtang: Your question on whether Syaoran knows will be answered in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song this story is based off of belongs to Savage Garden. The plot and everything else is mine.

Recap of Chapter 1…

"Fine," Sakura said defeated. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled when she agreed. "But if he's a dud don't blame me if I bail."

"Okay, deal." Tomoyo said happily. "This could be The One for me Sakura! Maybe you too!"

"Whatever…" Sakura grumbled taking another drink of coffee as Tomoyo skipped away happily to her class. "Another night of hell."

Chapter 2: Shines down interstellar beams

"Not again…" Sakura mumbled as she sat across from her latest date. Granted he was better looking than the last one, but man, was he ever rude. He was conceited and she figured he assumed she would sleep with him tonight.

She looked over to Tomoyo who was sitting next to her, who seemed to be enjoying her date. She was sitting there laughing at his jokes and getting into actual conversation with him, which she never usually did because they were always duds. This one's name was Eriol Hiragawa? Something like it, his last name was a mouth full. She hadn't even taken the time to learn this one's name sitting across from her.

Tomoyo was lucky, the guy she had was polite, charming, and good looking with his blue-black hair and sapphire eyes that had wire rimmed glasses over them. This one was actually funny with his decent jokes. While hers on the other hand was rude like she mentioned earlier and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Would you like to dance Tomoyo?" Eriol's voice spoke making Sakura snap out of her thoughts because she realised that she would leave her alone with what's his name.

"I'd love to Eriol," Tomoyo smiled at him. "Sakura, maybe you and Hideki should dance."

"Who?" Sakura asked confused.

"Your date…" Tomoyo whispered unimpressed.

"Oh…right," Sakura quietly nodded.

Tomoyo nodded and Eriol lead her off to the dance floor. The next thing Sakura knew, there was a hand in front of her face and she saw her date, who she had just been reminded was named Hideki, was giving her the silent gesture to take her to the dance floor.

"Uhm…thanks," she said quietly and reluctantly taking his outstretched hand.

He took her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist starting to slow dance with her. He put his face up against her ear and started speaking to her.

"I really like you, you know," he said. "I think you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I guess," Sakura quietly said. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

His grip on her waist tightened as he spoke some more, "I hope I can see more of you…all of you." He tried to say seductively.

Sakura pulled herself away from him when he said that, "What are you getting at?"

He reached out and pulled her close again, "Don't you want to have a little fun tonight?"

"Not with you," Sakura responded trying to pull away from him but he tightened his grip.

"Come on, it'll be great I promise," he continued making her try and pull away some more.

"No I don't want to do anything with you tonight you creep!" she yelled trying to get away but he still kept his grip on her.

"Don't be like that," he spoke while tightening his grip more. "You're being a real bitch right now."

"I just don't want to!" Sakura yelled getting really angry. "Now let me go please."

"I don't think so," he growled. "I only agreed to come on this date hoping I would get some."

"I asked you nicely to let me go, so would you do that now? I'm sorry if this isn't turning out to what you wanted but I'm not doing anything with you tonight," Sakura got out through clenched teeth. "Now will you please let me go."

"Not until you agree to give me what I want," he answered.

"The lady said to let her go," a foreign voice spoke making them both look over to the new comer. "So why don't you do as she says?"

Sakura's mouth hung open at who her rescuer was, "And who do you think you are?" Hideki asked with a glare.

The man smirked and replied, "My friends call me Wolf."

"Wow, I'm supposed to take orders from a guy named Wolf," Hideki sneered. "I don't think so."

"Oh I think you will," Wolf replied in a serious voice. "I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything."

Hideki started to laugh, "You? Hurt me? That's rich kid, real rich."

Before anything else was said, Wolf punched him across the face making him lose his grip on Sakura and step back. "Not as rich as that felt," Wolf replied with a frown.

"Son of bitch…" Hideki muttered wiping the blood that started to fall from his lip that split from the impact.

"Want another go?" Wolf asked getting his fist ready.

"Whatever man, I'm out," Hideki said turning away. "Have fun with your hero Sakura." He then walked away leaving the two standing there alone.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off thinking of something to say. "Thanks for that I guess."

"No problem," Wolf said with a smirk. "I couldn't just leave a damsel in distress."

"Oh so that's what I am?" Sakura mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with it," he said with a shrug. "Let's me be the hero."

"Yeah, well thanks for getting rid of him for me," Sakura said looking down at her feet. She turned around and spoke really quickly, "Well I'm going to go now see yah!" And she ran out the door leaving him to stare at her back.

Sakura stopped running when she reached Penguin Park. The park she was at when she met Wolf the other night. Memories of the kiss she shared with him flooded her mind. She blushed remembering it. She wasn't normally the kind of person to kiss a total stranger.

"This is where we met," a familiar voice spoke making her turn around. Wolf was standing there smirking at her like usual.

"I know, it happened yesterday. I think I would remember that," Sakura answered smugly.

"Just making sure, for all I know you could suffer from short term memory loss like that girl from 50 First Dates," he responded.

"Yeah, well I'm not."

He walked closer to her until he was right in front of her and placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "That's a good thing."

She shivered at the feel of his breath against her ear and he continued to smirk when he saw her reaction as he pulled away, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just this," he was all he said before she felt his lips covering hers. She pushed him away and glared at him while he smiled at her cockily.

"Don't do that," she said seriously. All it did was make him swoop down and kiss her again trying to make it more passionate but Sakura just continued to push him away. But it took her longer this time than the first.

"I said stop it," she said breathily.

"You didn't mind it last night," he whispered huskily making her open her mouth in a gape surprised at his answer. He took this chance to kiss her again and using her open mouth as an advantage to getting his tongue inside her mouth.

This time Sakura didn't push him away and wrapped her hands around his neck as she kissed him back. His hands were on her waist as they continued to kiss. Sakura didn't know what happened after that because everything then went black.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura woke up the next morning to find that she wasn't in her own bed. She felt someone's arms around her waist and looked over to find a man with messy chestnut hair lying next to her. "Oh shit…" she muttered to herself.

She looked around trying to find a clock and found one and looked at the time and saw that it was five-thirty am. She had to start getting ready for work soon and she wasn't even at home. She gently removed the hand from her waist and looked around the room for her clothes hoping that Wolf wouldn't wake up while she was still there. When she was all ready to go, she got an idea to study his face.

"He looks so much like that boy Syaoran in my class," she whispered to herself. "How can they be exact replicas of the other? I can't find one part of his face that shows he's someone else…maybe I'll get a chance to see something different on Syaoran in class today," she decided.

She looked at the clock again and quickly but quietly left the room making it look like she was never there. She had to get home to finish getting ready for work.

About an hour after she left, the alarm clock went off and a hand lazily moved over to shut it off. He felt that there was nothing on him under the blankets and mumbled to himself, "Just great. Who'd you get last night Wolf?" he asked the empty room.

He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him, surprised he said to himself, "There's no one here."

He sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign that anyone else had been in the room but him, "She left already? Now I'm really curious to who he got last night."

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He got into the shower and started to think to himself.

"Stupid Wolf going out every night and getting a new girl who I never remember and bringing her home. I can only imagine whom he got last night. Since I never saw her for all I know it could have been some old hag!" he continued to grumble on about his counter part and how he made his life so much harder as he finished up in the shower.

He got out of the shower and got ready for school. He had Kinomoto-sensei's class first. He liked her even though he had only been in her class once. She was pretty and made literature interesting from what he could tell. It just sort of crept him out when she started staring at him when he first came into the class. It made him nervous.

He got his stuff together and headed to his class. "I hate college," he muttered to himself walking down the halls. "The classes are so early."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura looked around her class when it was time to start her lesson. She tried to keep her heartbeat under control when she saw Syaoran sitting in his seat. He looked exactly like Wolf, so she felt a little nervous being in front of him knowing she slept with Wolf last night.

"Hello class, how are all of you this morning?" she asked trying to act normal. There was a course of fines all around the room.

"That's great, well now I want you all to open your books to page 167 and read from there." There were sounds of pages flipping as they tried to find the page they were directed to read.

Sakura took this as an opportunity to drink some of the coffee she had on her desk.

"Awe," she sighed after she took a big gulp. "I love my job."

She spent the rest of the class trying to get a look at Syaoran's face from her desk. She was determined to find a part of him that was different from Wolf so she could finally be able to know for a fact that they were different people. She already knew that they were different people, but she had to make sure. It was freaky thinking that you slept with your student even though you know it was someone else.

She clenched her fist in disappointment when she could not pick out a difference between the two. "Maybe I just need to be closer up…" she thought. "Like I'll ever get to study Syaoran close up. That would be creepy to him having his teacher study his face."

She sighed disappointed that she would not be able to tell if they were different people. "I guess I'll just have to deal…"

TBC

A/N and here is the second chapter to Carry on Dancing. I hope you all enjoyed it because it showed more parts about Syaoran and Wolf in this chapter. . We now know that Syaoran knows about Wolf, he just doesn't know what Wolf does while he takes control.Okay well anyways remember to Read and Review! Ciao!


	3. And the groove tonight

Carry on Dancing

A/N okay so here's the third chapter to Carry on Dancing. Okay so surprisingly I don't have much to say here so I'm going straight to messages to some of my reviewers!

Kinomoto-san, Hikari Blaze, yukyungtang: You've all been telling me this reminds you of DNAngel, but I've honestly never seen or read that anime before, if I could I would go and buy it so I could read it to find out what you're talking about but…the nearest book store that sells them is 2 and a half hours away and I can't drive -.-' so maybe in a review you could tell me what it's about so I can understand what you're talking about!

Anyways thanks all of you guys for reviewing and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but the song this story is based off of belongs to Savage Garden.

Recap of Chapter 2…

She clenched her fist in disappointment when she could not pick out a difference between the two. "Maybe I just need to be closer up…" she thought. "Like I'll ever get to study Syaoran close up. That would be creepy to him having his teacher study his face."

She sighed disappointed that she would not be able to tell if they were different people. "I guess I'll just have to deal…"

Chapter 3: And the Groove Tonight

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she saw her friend in the hallway. She came running forward to catch up with her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura smiled. "What's up?"

"Didn't you have a good time last night? I know I did! I'm going out with him again tonight! I can't believe how lucky I got last night! Eriol is so terrific!" Tomoyo continued to gush on and on while Sakura just smiled at her friend's happiness, "So how was your night last night? You guys both disappeared so suddenly…did you two leave to have a little fun?"

"Actually I ditched him," Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"What!" Tomoyo exclaimed making people in the hallway stop and stare at them. "How could you just leave him like that? He seemed like a nice guy to me."

"Oh believe me Tomoyo, he was anything but nice," Sakura told her shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"He said he was only there to 'get some' and when I told him he wasn't getting any from me he got mad," Sakura answered crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"Oh," Tomoyo whispered. "Sorry I made you go out with such a creep."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura shook her head again. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

"I guess," Tomoyo said quietly while looking down at her feet.

"And hey! At least you met a guy you really like right?" Sakura asked trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah he's the greatest!" Tomoyo exclaimed cheering up thinking about her date with Eriol.

"It was only about you meeting someone anyways, me meeting someone just would have been an added bonus," she pointed out.

"You're right!" Tomoyo said happily. "I'm not going to die an old maid! I can just feel it!"

"And we're all glad for that," Sakura smiled.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting in his apartment after his classes were over working on an assignment for his psychology class. He needed to hand it in by next Monday and he was never one to procrastinate.

He sighed looking up from his laptop and looked over at a picture of his family. There was his father Ryuren, mother Yelan, he, and his four sisters Feimei, Fuutie, Xeifa, and Fanran. That had been taken two years ago, a year before Wolf started to appear.

He felt his eyes start to water as he looked at his parents smiling faces. They looked so carefree there, like nothing could ever go wrong, like life was perfect. Who would have thought that a year later that would end?

He remembered it like it was yesterday. His parents had gone out for their anniversary leaving he and his sisters at home. Later they had gotten a call that their parents had died in a car crash. It was a sad day in the household when they got that news. It had been too much for the Li children to bare losing both parents at the same time. His sisters cried all day long and mopped around the house, while he mourned in silence. Late at night when no one was around and he was alone in his room he would cry.

He found himself for some unknown reason blaming himself for their deaths, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he had convinced them to stay home for their anniversary, they wouldn't have died. He had gone into depression, he hadn't spoken to any of his friends, he buried himself in schoolwork, he stopped doing all the things he loved, and then Wolf started to appear.

Wolf was exactly the way he was before his parents died only slightly different. Where Syaoran just flirted with girls, Wolf actually made it a mission to bring them home. They turned into total opposite personalities, he being the quiet and serious student, while Wolf was the carefree guy that didn't care about the consequences of what he did.

Syaoran then got lost in thought of all the times that Wolf had gotten him into trouble or made his life harder than it already was. Before he knew it, it was seven o'clock. He looked out the window to look at the moon. All of sudden he started to get a terrible headache, like something or someone was pounding inside his head trying to get out. He started rubbing his temples while muttering to himself.

"Not tonight," he moaned in pain. "Please just not tonight!"

The pain started to numb and he stopped rubbing his temples. He stood up and went to go grab a jacket. He decided he wanted to go for a walk tonight.

"Thank you Wolf," he whispered to himself as he walked out the door. "You can have fun another night."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had decided to go for a walk that night. For once, Tomoyo didn't have a date for her and her lesson plan was all planned out for the next day. She needed this walk to help clear her mind. She needed to get her thoughts off of Wolf and Syaoran. She couldn't get it out of her head of how much they looked alike. It bothered her to no end about their similarities. Although they have been similar in looks, they seemed completely different in personality. That was how she knew they were completely different people. They acted completely different, from class she could tell Syaoran was quiet and serious and kept to himself, while Wolf on the other hand was outgoing and nothing but a little trouble maker, how he had convinced her to sleep with him she had no idea.

Unconsciously she ended up at Penguin Park again. "Why do I always end up here lately?" she asked herself quietly. It seemed every night she came here something happened.

"Kinomoto-sensei?" a voice asked making her turn around to see Wolf.

"Wait Sakura," she reminded herself. "Wolf doesn't call you sensei, Syaoran does. This is Syaoran not Wolf."

"Hello Li," she greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just out for a walk," Syaoran replied. "What about you?"

"The same as you."

Syaoran nodded his head at her answer. All of a sudden he got a flashback to the time he first ever met this woman.

"_What is it Li?"_

_I was just wondering…why were you staring at me when I first came into class earlier?"_

Oh think nothing of that, I just thought you were someone else for a minute. You looked like someone I know and I was just staring because for a minute I thought you were him."

"_Oh, okay than. I was just curious."_

"Could she have met Wolf the night before?" he thought.

"Kinomoto-sensei, do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"As long as it's got nothing to do with class, I'm off right now," Sakura joked.

Syaoran nodded, "Uhm, when I first came to class this week and you were staring at me and you said it was because you thought I was someone else for a minute…who did you think I was?" he mentally had his fingers crossed hoping she wouldn't say Wolf.

"Well I don't really know why you'd want to know," Sakura said timidly. "But you looked like a guy I had met the night before named Wolf…"

Syaoran froze when he heard that. He felt all his blood had run cold and he was growing pale. "Damn it Wolf! Have you been seducing my teacher?" he screamed mentally.

"Are you okay Li?" Sakura asked concerned. "You look really pale, like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered.

"You don't look fine," Sakura argued.

"I am really," he reassured her. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"Well, if you say so…" Sakura said unsurely.

"Well I'd better be off," Syaoran sighed still a little nervous. "See you in class tomorrow Kinomoto-sensei!"

"Okay, see you Li!" Sakura called as he started to walk away.

"He was really starting to act weird the moment I mentioned Wolf…" Sakura said to herself when he disappeared. "I wonder if he knows Wolf too."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Damn it Wolf what have you been doing with my teacher!" Syaoran started to yell the minute he was in the sanctuary of his apartment. It had taken all his self-control not to yell that out loud on his way there.

He sat down on his couch putting his head in his hands. "Why do you always try to make my life harder than it already is!" he grumbled.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to the picture of his family. He picked it up staring at how happy they had once been, "I wish you never happened to me Wolf," he muttered staring at the picture.

He placed it back down and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face trying to cool himself down. "What if she was the one he got last night?" he moaned. "That means I slept with my teacher and she doesn't even know it was me she slept with!"

He shook his head madly making water sprinkle around him, "No, I can't be jumping to conclusions," he whispered. "She said she met him…that was all she said."

He started to walk around his apartment a little calmer. All the while he was muttering words of encouragement to himself that it was all-just in his mind.

"Wolf wouldn't do that," he reassured himself. "He would know that she's my teacher right? I mean he does know everything that happens and goes on with me right? I just don't know what goes on when he's in control!"

He then started to panic, "Wait a minute! What if Wolf doesn't know what goes on when I'm in control? What if I only think he does? What if he just wants me to believe that he knows what goes on just so I won't worry?"

The thoughts started to swirl in his head. He just had trouble grasping the idea that Wolf had met Kinomoto-sensei. But Kinomoto-sensei was older so Wolf wouldn't want to waste his time with someone older right? The younger girls were what he wanted…but Kinomoto-sensei was pretty, Wolf seemed to like the pretty ones.

"God this is going to make me go even more insane than I already am!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I wonder why Li acted so weird the minute I mentioned Wolf…" Sakura muttered to herself thoughtfully as she walked home. "I'm seriously starting to think he might know Wolf as well!" she exclaimed.

She thought about it for a minute and said out loud, "Does that mean he knows he's got a twin running around town?"

She started to stay deep in thought as she walked. She couldn't get the idea of Li possibly knowing Wolf as well. A thought than struck her, "What if their brothers?"

She smiled at that thought. She thought it made perfect sense, it would answer why they looked so much a like but different. "They could be twin brothers!"

TBC

A/N okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a little trouble with it, I had to think hard about what was going to happen. Anyways Syaoran's going crazy and Sakura thinks they could be brothers I hope you enjoyed. Remember to read and review! Ciao!


	4. Is something more than you've ever seen

Carry on Dancing

A/n I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever, to be honest I wanted to discontinue it, but then I started to think of it more often lately and decided to update. I hope this chapter is good enough for everyone who has been waiting for a while. Anyways let's get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, I do own this plot but the song I use for the chapters and title belongs to Savage Garden.

Recap of chapter 3 ,

She started to stay deep in thought as she walked. She couldn't get the idea of Li possibly knowing Wolf as well. A thought than struck her, "What if their brothers?"

She smiled at that thought. She thought it made perfect sense, it would answer why they looked so much a like but different. "They could be twin brothers!"

Chapter 4: Is Something More Than You've Ever Seen

The next morning Syaoran walked into Sakura's literature class and found that he was having trouble looking at her. He was struggling with being able to face her thinking that his other half, which also meant he himself, had probably slept with her. He found it difficult to walk into class thinking he had just had sex with his teacher.

Nevertheless he took a seat in her class and tried to act as normal as he could while she sat at her desk drinking coffee waiting for class to start, he noticed she drank a lot of coffee. How could she act so normal around him when she knew if she slept with him or not? Well…she didn't exactly know that it was he…and he could be wrong about the whole thing.

Thinking he could be wrong calmed him a bit and he was finally able to ease up a bit and get ready to focus on class. He decided he would talk to her after class and try and find out if his suspicions were true. He would even suck up with the apple he had in his pocket.

When class was getting ready to start he saw Sakura place her coffee mug down and stand up. She smiled to the class and he couldn't help but think she had a beautiful smile. "Wolf has great taste if she was the one he got," he couldn't stop himself from thinking. As much as he hated to admit it because he hated Wolf's actions, his lit professor was very attractive.

"Okay everybody, time to start today's lesson!" Sakura called snapping Syaoran out of his thoughts and pulling out his books for the class that Sakura instructed them to take out.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

At the end of class, Sakura reminded them about the assignment due soon and sat down with a tired sigh at her desk. She started chugging down the rest of her coffee needing the caffeine to make it through the rest of the day.

"You know Kinomoto-sensei, eating an apple is the same as drinking a cup of coffee only healthier, it's a natural caffeine you know," a voice spoke, snapping Sakura mid chug, causing her to start to choke as some coffee went down her wind pipe.

She slammed her mug down and placed one hand on her chest while the other covered her mouth. The figure that caused the little episode to happen came up behind her and started to quickly pat her back. When she decided she could breathe again she said in a raspy voice from all her coughing, "You know one of the worst things to do when someone is choking is to pat him or her on their back."

She looked at who had snuck up on her and saw that it was none other than Syaoran Li. He smirked at her when he heard what she said and replied, "That only counts if they're choking on a solid object, sorry sensei, but last time I checked coffee was a liquid."

"Nice to know you know your first aid," she returned his smirk.

"They do make you take a course in high school," he paused for a minute, "And I was serious about the apple thing, you never know, you could live longer, they're a lot healthier you know."

"I'll take that into consideration," her voice was a monotone.

"Well I just so happen to have one so you can!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled an apple out of his coat pocket. "For you my teacher."

Sakura stared at his outstretched hand with an apple in his palm. She blankly looked at the fruit in her student's hand not making a move to take it.

"This is where you take it and say 'thank you'," Syaoran replied helpfully.

Slowly she reached out and took the apple from him and placed it down on her desk. But instead of saying thank you she said, "You know it's usually kindergartners and all those younger grades that give their teachers apples."

Syaoran shrugged, "Yeah but at a young age you have a very bad coffee addiction, I simply wanted to help."

"How do you know I have a coffee addiction? You barely know me," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a small humph at the idea of her having an addiction.

"Because over the time I've been in your class you have about two cups before class and once class is over you race to get more, only God knows how much you drink when you're not at school."

"Okay stop being mean and tell me why you're here after class," her left eye started to twitch, it usually did that when she got annoyed, Syaoran noticed this.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you about this friend you said you had…Wolf?" he was now nervous and successfully stopped his voice from stuttering.

Sakura couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks at the mention of Wolf, Syaoran noticed this and felt colour drained from his face as he thought his worst fear was coming true. "What about him?"

"H-have you done anything with him? Y-you know, intimate or something like that?" he couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice this time and immediately felt stupid.

Sakura frowned at his question, "Why would you want to know?"

"J-just wondering, really curious," he cursed himself for continuing to stutter.

"Not to be rude Li, but I don't think that's really any of your business."

"But I really need to know!" he exclaimed desperately.

Sakura stared at him for a bit, her eyes narrowing into little slits as she stared at his desperate face. "Did you know you look exactly like him?" she asked innocently.

Once again the colour drained from his face as he tried to think of a response, "W-well I guess we have some similarities…" he held his breath waiting for what she would say next.

"Are you twins or something?" she asked what she concluded they were last night.

"Y-yeah, we're twins," he lied deciding to go along with her suggestion. "He's younger than me by two minutes," he continued to fib her.

"I always thought you too were related…so were you only asking concerned over your little brother and his activities?"

"You have no idea how concerned," Syaoran thought. "Yes I was just concerned."

"Okay, I guess I can tell you since you are just being a concerned older brother…" Sakura blushed, "We've kissed a couple of times and I did sleep with him a few nights ago, but I left before he woke up…there's nothing really going on between us."

"O-okay, thank you sensei…" he stuttered once again as he left the room.

"Good bye Li!" she called as he left the class. She stared at the apple she had been given and her almost empty coffee mug that she never got to finish because of Syaoran's interruption. She looked back to the apple and then the coffee mug again. She reached over and grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Outside the room Syaoran was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. He was right, his suspicions were right, it was she, and Wolf's last victim was Kinomoto-sensei. Normally he was angry whenever Wolf picked up some random girl forcing him to wake up beside them the next morning, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel proud that he had gotten Kinomoto-sensei. He would admit that he did have a bit of a crush on her, he enjoyed their conversation in the class and when he got the chance the touch her when he patted her on her back he felt excited. He felt approval for Wolf's choice this time and he hated that because she was his professor. He realised why he actually felt happy now, knowing that it was she from two nights ago.

"I like her," he muttered to himself. "I don't want him to get any other girl at night but her."

He watched as the door opened beside him as Kinomoto-sensei walked out. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he saw her eating the apple he had given her.

"Nice to know she listens to me," he whispered.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura walked into the teacher's lounge where she walked up to the sink and poured out the rest of her coffee. Right as she did that, someone came running over to her.

"SAKURA GUESS WHAT!" Tomoyo came running over to her excitedly but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at what her best friend was doing.

"Oh my god…are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked slowly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're pouring coffee down the sink! That's not like you," Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. "And…is that an apple? You never eat fruit."

"Yes, I'm doing exactly what you said Tomoyo," Sakura answered like it was no big deal. Tomoyo stared wide-eyed at her friend. The next thing Sakura knew, there was a hand on her forehead.

"W-what are you doing Tomoyo?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever. You have to be sick if you're eating fruit and pouring out your coffee." She pulled her hand away, felt her own forehead to compare their temperatures and gave Sakura a thoughtful look, "Strange…you don't have a fever."

"That's because I'm not sick," Sakura replied while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Then why were you doing that than?" Tomoyo was confused know, she sometimes didn't understand what went on in her friend's head.

"A friend told me eating an apple is the same as drinking a cup of coffee."

"And you listened to them?" Tomoyo stared at her.

"Why not? I trust them," she shrugged.

"Just doesn't sound like you, that's all," Tomoyo quietly answered.

"So what did you come running up here to tell me?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

Tomoyo's face immediately brightened when she was reminded of her previous intentions, "Right! I wanted to tell you I have another date with Eriol tonight!"

"Really? Again? That's great Tomoyo! Are thing's getting serious with this one?" she asked happily, she was glad her friend found someone she liked so much.

Tomoyo blushed lightly, "I don't know if they're going to get really serious right now but I really like him, he's so nice and smart, so different from the other guys I met through those singles ads."

"I'm happy for you, I really am," Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Now we just need to find you someone!" at this Sakura frowned.

"I can find someone myself, I'm not really looking right now."

"Why not? Have you met someone and you haven't told me?" Tomoyo asked accusingly.

The face of Wolf showed up in Sakura's mind as her friend accused her of meeting someone. She mentally shook her head to get rid of the image and responded, "Of course not Tomoyo, I tell you everything."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Once again at night Syaoran was sitting in his apartment working on assignments for his classes. He was having trouble concentrating on what he was typing because his mind kept going back to earlier when he found out that Kinomoto-sensei was, in fact, the girl Wolf had gotten him to sleep with. He realised he brought it up a lot, but thinking that in his very bed had been the lovely professor made him feel like doing back flips…but of course he was way to cool for that.

He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and spoke to his reflection. "How did you manage to do that?"

He shook his head at how crazy he must look, good thing he lived alone. He left the bathroom and headed back to his laptop to continue his assignments.

Around eight o'clock he started to get a headache, like something was trying to climb out of his head. He started to massage his temples, but it didn't do anything to help. He went to his medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin; he took out two pills and swallowed them before he put the bottle away.

He sat back down in front of his laptop hoping it would go away…it didn't. That could only mean one thing.

"You want to come out tonight?" he groaned. "Fine I did promise that if you left me alone yesterday you could go out today.

And after he said that, everything went black for him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Just after eight o'clock, Sakura decided to take a walk to Penguin Park. Her apartment was stuffy and a total mess because she hadn't felt like cleaning it lately. It was filled with crumpled papers from rejected lesson plans and she really didn't feel like cleaning those up at the moment.

She made it to the park and sat down on a bench. She sighed at the peacefulness of the park as she looked at how beautiful it looked at night. But a visitor disrupted her peacefulness.

"Funny how we always seem to meet up here."

She looked over to the direction she heard the voice coming from, "Wolf?"

"The one and only," he smirked as he came over and sat beside her on the bench and put his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She didn't bother pushing him away.

"What are you doing here?" she turned her head to look at him while he looked straight ahead at the penguin slide.

He turned his face to hers and replied in his husky voice, "I thought you would be here." He gently took hold of her face to bring it closer to his and lightly kissed her lips pulling away from her slowly.

"I see you're a sweet talker," she was amused.

"Do you like sweet talkers?" he asked.

"I like that you're a sweet talker," she replied smiling. He smiled back and kissed her again.

"Good," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Why do you waste your time with me? You could get someone your own age or younger, why me? I'm older than you are, I would have thought that would be a turn off," she asked curiously.

"Who said I was younger than you? I never told you my age," he smirked at her before kissing her again more passionately than the other two times.

"Your twin brother is in my lit class at the university, I know he's younger than me for a fact," she breathlessly told him. "I talked with him today you know, he told me he was your twin, said you were younger than him by two minutes."

He was quiet for a few moments before he replied, "I don't have a twin brother."

TBC

A/n okay so here is the third chapter to this story. I'm sorry it's been awhile with this story but I had extreme writers block which is no excuse I know, but I've found myself thinking of this story more so I promise I will start updating it more as long as you read and review! Ciao!


End file.
